Del odio al amor en unos cuantos pasos
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntando si es verdad el dicho de que "del odio al amor hay un paso"? De hecho, son varios. Pesadilla y Gilbert están apunto de comprobarlo, y descubrir que más que pasar por una línea imaginaria, es como andar en una cuerda floja, y que es muy difícil. Más, cuando te resistes sin cesar y Cupido te esta apuntando con una escopeta.
1. Negación

¡Hola, lectores y lectoras que hayan dado a parar en esta loca historia!

Bien, debo avisarles que esta historia puede ser peligrosa, así que recomiendo que si no quieren arriesgarse mejor no comiencen a leer. Y no solo se los digo a aquellos que sean homofóbicos. Verán, esta historia es un trabajo en conjunto de mi amigo Yuuedarkangel y mío, pero la historia se centra en dos personajes que no son míos: Gilbert Abendroth (propiedad de Yuue) y Nigthmare o Pesadilla (propiedad de Marta1234j), en una relación amorosa y, bueno… como que los personajes no están muy de acuerdo con nuestra idea; Gilbert por ponerlo de uke y Nigthmare por ponerlo gay. Así que ya saben, pueden leer a so pena de que esos dos los maten por hacerlo XD.

Dedicado especialmente a Marta1234j, a Yuuedarkangel y a mí ¡Así como a todos los que han leído Parte del Grupo y querían ver a esos dos juntos!

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Si hay alguna queja, duda o sugerencia, váyanse contra Yuue que fue básicamente idea suya. Déjenmelo en un review y ya me encargare yo de hacérselo llegar, a si sean patadas.

**Advertencias: **Puede haber (mucho) Ooc en lo que refiere a Nigthmare, pero Marta-san me aseguro que él había nacido para esto XD. Un Íncubo muy libidinoso, con problemas amorosos y situaciones/pensamientos subidos de tono. Quizás un final un poco meloso.

**Resumen: **Después de un tiempo de conocerse, Gilbert sigue obsesionado con Nigthmare como la primera vez que se vieron, cuando lo piensa un poco se da cuenta de que quizás la obsesión se volvió algo más pero dada su historia no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, Nigthmare se pregunta qué rayos le pasa a "su acosador personal" como ha terminado por llamar al pelivioleta y se encuentra extrañando las atenciones/perversiones del otro. Ambos hacen su mejor esfuerzo para resolver sus problemas, dando como resultado unas cuantas situaciones muy raras.

**Aclaraciones: 1.-**Vicius es el demonio con que hizo trato Gilbert para volverse un Íncubo, se muestra a través de la sombra de este, comparten cuerpo y mente; suele ser consejero y la (retorcida) conciencia de Gilbert. Nada le importa si Gilbert tiene una o varias parejas mientras satisfaga su apetito **2.-**La historia se desarrolla en Pandora's Box, la zona del Underworld que rige Sexual Offenderman (Master de Gilbert). Este lugar es básicamente el lugar de diversión del mundo paranormal; drogas, alcohol, comida, sexo, todos los pecados capitales combinados en un mismo lugar y **3.-**Erick, un personaje que aparecerá un poco en esta historia, es propiedad y creación mía. Es íncubo de pelo y ojos azul eléctrico, heterosexual, que hace de barman en el Endless Infernum (la mayor atracción de Pandora's Box, y el lugar de trabajo de Gilbert), mejor amigo del pelivioleta y se lleva medianamente bien con Nigthmare; es tranquilo, amable, muy perspicaz y su manera de matar suele decantarse por venenos y ácidos en las comidas y bebidas.

**(Nota de Yuue: Espero que Disney no me demande por usar una de sus canciones… y que Gilbert no me mate por dejarlo en semejante ridículo. La canción es I wont say Im in love de Hércules pero cantada por un hombre, he aquí el link: www. youtube watch?v=sarqXK_ Lf0g&amp;list=PLXtZLTzwvfr_ CIVR8Cws1amxT9lNcZFTR).**

**(Nota de Lidya: **Letra normal = Gilbert, **Letra en negritas = Vicius, (Entre paréntesis= algo que están haciendo o como se sienten)).**

Y ahora sí, después de esas mega-aclaraciones pasen a leer el primer capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: Negación**

Gilbert, como raras veces en su vida como Íncubo, estaba hiperventilándose y se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Encerrado en su cuarto, intentando que nadie se enterara del torbellino de dudas y sentimientos que tenía en la cabeza.

-¿Sentimientos? ¡No son sentimientos, solo es un tonto pensamiento que como llego se ira!- grito en negación.

Estaba tan alterado que hasta había perdido su imagen humana. Ahora sus ojos eran amarillos y bestiales, tenía garras y dos alas monstruosas a su espalda, sin contar claro, que su piel se estaba despellejando en algunos lugares dejando al descubierto piel que parecía hecha de roca de color rojo sangre; literalmente, se le estaba saliendo su demonio interior.

-_**¿Por qué rayos armas tanto alboroto, niño? No es como si se fuera a acabar el mundo**_\- le dijo Vicius desde su cabeza, con toda la calma del mundo.

-¡¿Qué no se va acabar?! ¡El **mío **si lo va a hacer! ¿¡Que no entiendes lo que le va a hacer a nuestra reputación esto?!- despotrico el pelivioleta totalmente iracundo.

-_**Como si deberás te importara lo que los demás opinen, lo que pasa aquí es que no quieres aceptar que **__él __**te gusta**_\- le rebatió el espíritu demoniaco.

-¡No me gusta!- negó Gilbert en un rugido.

-_**Bien, tengo más frases: te trae loco, estas que por el vas, lo amas, es la mermelada de tu pan, la salchicha de tu hot dog, te trae cachondo**_\- empezó a enumerar su compañero, riéndose internamente del comportamiento del otro.

-¡RETIRA ESO!- Gilbert estaba rojo hasta la punta de las orejas, y el pobre ya no sabía si de furia o de vergüenza; posiblemente era una combinación de ambas.

_**-¿Por qué? No es como si estuviera diciendo mentiras, ¿no desde hace algunos días has tenido unos sueños muy "explícitos" con él?**_-interrogo Vicius riéndose- _**Debo decir que tienes una buena imaginación, es la mejor película pornográfica que he visto en mi vida.**_

Esta vez el pelivioleta sí que estaba rojo de vergüenza, tanto que perdió la furia y regreso a la forma que solía utilizar. Aquello era algo muy personal, pero tomando en cuenta que Vicius compartía su cuerpo y mente, no le sorprendía que supiera.

A estas alturas ya deben estar preguntándose quién es el chico que trae así a nuestro pobre íncubo, pues no es otro que Nigthmare, sí, el mismo Nigthmare que ha dejado más que claro que es heterosexual y que nunca de los nuncas va a hacer nada con Gilbert que no sea matarlo o al menos destajarlo. Así que es comprensible la negación del pelivioleta, aunque esta se debe a que no quiere enamorarse más que a la orientación sexual del objeto de su afecto.

-Tener sueños húmedos sobre alguien no es indicativo de que estés enamorado de ese alguien- intento razonar el joven pero la verdad es que su compañero lo estaba dejando sin muchas salidas.

-_**¿Ah no? He vivido más de 2000 años dentro de una mentira entonces**_-dijo Vicius con tono sarcástico- _**te daría la razón si fuera la primera vez pero tu llevas soñando con él una semana y, si me permites, cada sueño es más atrevido que el anterior.**_

-¡No, no y no! ¡Estás hablando sandeces!-grito Gilbert, ya sin ninguna respuesta coherente; lo único que le quedaba era la negación.

-_**¿A que le tienes miedo, niño? No es tan malo y tú lo sabes**_\- lo intento animar el ente.

-¿Qué no es tan malo?- gruño el pelivioleta- ¿Te recuerdo porque estamos tú y yo aquí?- había mucho odio en su voz pero también una gran cantidad de dolor.

-_**No porque no haya funcionado antes no va a funcionar ahora, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Nigthmare es como los otros?**_

-¡Ni siquiera es gay y ha dejado muy en claro que nada quiere conmigo!

-_**¿No que te gustaban los retos?**_

Ante esto, Gilbert se quedó sin una respuesta. No encontraba como poner sus pensamientos en palabras, y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cantando.

_Si a los engaños dieran premios_

_Hubiera varios ya ganado_

_No me interesa tener novios_

_¡Eso es historia, ya lo sé todo!_

Vicius, al ver que al menos así estaba dispuesto a discutir, le siguió el juego y el mismo le respondió en lírica, dejándose ver por la sombra del joven.

_**¿A quién crees que engañas?  
Él es tierra y paraíso para ti  
No uses artimañas  
Niño, sólo es un aviso  
No te hagas el frío**_

_**Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón**_

Gilbert lo miró, entre molesto y asombrado porque el demonio le hubiera respondido cantando, y no tardó en dar respuesta.

No vas a oír,

Que lo diga

¡No, no!

-_**"Que necio es este chico"**_\- pensó Vicius antes de contestar.

_**Tu sueño es,**_

_**No lo niegues**_

_**Uuh Ohh**_

_Es muy cliché_

_No diré que es amor_

El pelivioleta comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto, deteniéndose para mirarse en un espejo de cuerpo entero mientras recordaba el porqué de su muerte y los sentimientos que ahora lo asolaban.

_**(Triste)**__ Creí ya haber aprendido_

_Siempre el inicio es hermoso_

_**(Frunciendo el ceño) **__La mente grita "Ten más juicio_

_Si no quieres acabar matando por nada"_

_**Tú sigue negando  
Lo que quieres, lo que sientes  
No me estoy tragando  
Es amor, es evidente  
Tienes que admitirlo  
Te ha pillado fuerte  
Dilo y ya, ya, ya está**_

_No vas a oír,_

_Que lo diga_

_¡No, no!_

_**Ya ríndete,**_

_**Cuando sonríes es por amor**_

_¡No insistas más!_

_¡No diré que es amor!_

_**¡Ya lo dijiste!**_

_**¡Repite "es amor"!**_

El joven íncubo empezaba a sentirse mejor, entre más repetía "es amor" por muy acompañado que fuera por el "no".

_No pidas más que lo diga_

_No harás jamás que lo diga_

_**Sus heridas no dejan que hable de amor**_

Haciendo uso de su tangibilidad el demonio agarro una foto que tenía Gilbert y se la entrego, era una de tantas que les había sacado Erick mientras estaban en el bar. En ella se le podía ver abrazando a Nigthmare, pero Erick se las había arreglado para tomarla de manera que pareciera que el pelinegro le estaba correspondiendo el abrazo; parecía el típico novio que le responde el abrazo a su novia encajosa solo para que se esté quieta.

Viendo esa imagen y sintiendo lo mucho que quisiera que Nigthmare de verdad le correspondiera un abrazo, que lo quería en su cama, sí, pero no por una noche, lo quería por siempre, en su cama, en su casa, en su vida, **a su lado. **Y no pudo menos que aceptar que lo que le decía Vicius era cierto.

_**En voz alta al menos**_

_**No diré que es amor**_

-_**¿Por qué?**_\- pregunto el ente, refiriéndose al último verso de la canción.

-Porque tú y yo sabemos, que así como yo lo amo él no lo hace, y nunca lo hará- fue la respuesta, esta vez ya no había ira solo una cruel y llana aceptación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuue: ¡Hola, lectoras y lectore-! Para que me hago ¡Solo lectoras! XD Estaba vez me toco a mi presentar los créditos de este primer capitulo. Esperamos tu comentario Marta-san, en base a eso sabremos si vamos por buen camino.

Gilbert: *encerrado en una jaula* ¡Acabas de arruinar mi imagen! ¡Te odio!

Vicius: _**¿Tu crees que te arruinaron la imagen niño? ¡Yo soy al demonio al que pusieron a cantar una canción de Disney!**_

Yuue: Cálmense, no es para tanto. Además, en el proximo capitulo le toca su turno a Nigthmare.

Vicius y Gilbert: ¡¿Va a cantar?!

Yuue: No realmente.

Gilbert: Eso es injusticia TT-TT

Vicius: _**Quiero un abogado**_

Yuue: Eh, no lo creo. ¡Eso es todo, mis amadas lectoras! Nos vemos la próxima, si no es que me matan antes de eso ¡Deseenme suerte!


	2. Descubrir

Hola a todos ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de esta paranoia nuestra! XD Hoy intentare no tardarme mucho en los preliminares para que puedan disfrutar de un nuevo capítulo lleno de canciones de Disney, que parece que se va haciendo costumbre.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Si hay alguna queja, duda o sugerencia, váyanse contra Yuue que fue básicamente idea suya. Déjenmelo en un review y ya me encargare yo de hacérselo llegar, a si sean patadas.

**Advertencias: **Puede haber (mucho) Ooc en lo que refiere a Nigthmare, pero Marta-san me aseguro que él había nacido para esto XD. Un Íncubo muy libidinoso, con problemas amorosos y situaciones/pensamientos subidos de tono. Quizás un final un poco meloso.

**Resumen: **Después de un tiempo de conocerse, Gilbert sigue obsesionado con Nigthmare como la primera vez que se vieron, cuando lo piensa un poco se da cuenta de que quizás la obsesión se volvió algo más pero dada su historia no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, Nigthmare se pregunta qué rayos le pasa a "su acosador personal" como ha terminado por llamar al pelivioleta y se encuentra extrañando las atenciones/perversiones del otro. Ambos hacen su mejor esfuerzo para resolver sus problemas, dando como resultado unas cuantas situaciones muy raras.

**Canciones (de una vez): **"Príncipe Azul" de la Bella durmiente (aquí la male versión www. youtube watch?v= hxkw1TU_4-o aunque la voz no pega del todo a Gilbert) y "Algo Nuevo" de la Bella y la Bestia (de esta no encontré cover así que imagínenselo)

**Nota: **_Letra normal=Pesadilla, __**Letra en negritas=Erick, (Ente paréntesis=Algo que están haciendo o sintiendo).**_

Ahora sí ¡Vamos allá!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 2: Descubrir**

Nigthmare se encontraba confundido, MUY confundido y hasta un poquito preocupado, de hecho, estaba pensando en consultar a un psicólogo y eso sí que era grave viniendo de un creepypasta.

¿Qué lo tenía así? Pues nada más y nada menos que el comportamiento extraño de cierto Íncubo pelivioleta, bueno, no es que fuera normal, no, siempre acosándolo y no dejándolo ni a sol ni a sombra; pero si había algo que le preocupara aún más era su propio comportamiento, o mejor dicho, los pensamientos que empezaban a correr por su mente.

Vayamos por partes, y empecemos por Gilbert. Como ya dijimos, la vida de este parecía ser solo molestar a Nigthmare, sin importar cuantos insultos o golpes recibiera por ello (empezaba a creer que el tipo era masoquista o algo así). Sin embargo, últimamente era todo lo contrario, tanto, que los últimos días a penas y los cuernos le había visto.

Al principio creyó que eran paranoias suyas (después de todo, NADIE se cansaba o resistía a él) y hasta agradeció el cambio, estaba harto de no poder ligar a gusto o al menos fumarse un cigarro. Pero pasaron tres días, y ni un "Mon chéri" del demonio.

Es ahí donde empezó a presentarse una sensación rara (se negaba a decir que era un sentimiento), que hacía que se sintiera como enfermo, algo ansioso e irritable; le llevo otro día darse cuenta de que comenzaba a extrañar a Gilbert, y ESO le preocupo en demasía.

¿Extrañarlo? ¿Extrañar qué? ¿Las violaciones a su espacio personal? ¿Las bromas sucias? ¿Las frases con doble sentido e intenciones retorcidas? No, él no tenía ninguna razón para extrañar a aquel pervertido de cabellos violetas. Pero el- la sensación (NO era un sentimiento) no se iba.

Comenzó a preocuparse por su salud mental (por fin después de milenios su cerebro había colapsado) y de paso por la del íncubo, eso desde que, pasando frente a la puerta de su cuarto, oyó que cantaba lo que parecía un canción romántica y altamente dulzona.

_Eres tú_

_La dulce ilusión que yo soñé_

_Eres tú_

_Brillando en tus ojos _

_El amor pude ver_

_Sin embargo, sé_

_Que un sueño es difícil realizar_

_Más yo tengo fe_

_Me despertare_

_Y tú me amaras_

_Se hará realidad_

_Lo que yo soñé_

Solo recordar la susodicha canción en boca del demonio le hacía estremecerse y tener arcadas por el alto contenido de empalagosidad ¿Qué había sido eso? Sí había algo en lo que él y el íncubo estaban de acuerdo es que el amor era una falacia y que ellos sacaban el insecticida cada vez que lo oían nombrar, ¿Y ahora el otro comenzaba a cantar como un princesa de Disney? Bien, no es que alguna vez lo hubiera considerado masculino pero hasta él debía tener un poco de dignidad.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Nigthmare-san?- pregunto una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Era Erick, el barman del Endless Infernum. No podía decir que era amigos, pero al menos se llevaban bien; era el único que parecía no querer abalanzarse sobre él, si fuera alguien más débil hace mucho que hubiera terminado violado nada más entrar en el bar (y quizás antes, si Gilbert tenía que decir algo al respecto).

-Nada, mi mente divaga sobre cosas absurdas- respondió, no pensaba ponerse a llorar sus penas con el peli azul ni aunque se bebiera todo el licor en el lugar.

-Umm ¿es eso? Desde hace algunos días te noto un poco… ¿confundido? No, esa no es la palabra… creo que frustrado encaja mejor- señalo el íncubo peli azul.

-No quiero hablar de ello- gruño, y la verdad sea dicha, no quería.

-Vamos, he oído muchos secretos en mi vida y nunca los he divulgado, ni siquiera a Gil-lo animó de manera casual- Créeme, es mejor decirlo en voz alta, quizás así das con la respuesta.

Nigthmare cedió. La verdad es que estaba cansado del asunto y desahogarse no le venía nada mal.

-Es extraño que mencionaras a mi acosador personal, porque tiene que ver con esto- comenzó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Quién perdón?- replico Erick sin entender.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había usado la forma en que lo llamaba solo para sus adentros, y no pudo menos que sonrojarse internamente por ello… solo un poquito, difícilmente aquello se podría interpretar como un apodo cariñoso.

-Gilbert- aclaro y el otro pareció entender- últimamente ha estado raro.

-¿Raro como qué? Aquí nadie es normal- interrogó Erick.

-Ha dejado de molestarme, de hecho, ya casi no lo veo, y cuando lo hago, una de dos: o parece estar entre nubes con una mirada extraña o en cuanto repara en mí se desaparece tan rápido que deja corto al Correcaminos*- explico, sintiéndose muy idiota por ello.

-¿Y ese es un problema por…?- continuo el interrogatorio el menor.- Creí que te fastidiaba sobremanera que siempre estuviera sobre ti- una ligera nota de rencor en su voz.

Eso ya lo venía venir.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que no sé porque carajos me molesta, debería estar gritando "¡Libertad!" y disfrutando de que ya no esté aquí para acosarme pero… creo, que… lo extraño- y aquello último lo dijo tan bajito que si el peli azul no tuviera tan buen oído hubiera creído que lo había imaginado.

-Cuéntame más- pidió Erick en tono serio.

Y así, entre trago y trago, Nigthmare le conto todo (no muy seguro de porque lo hacía, de verdad debía estar desesperado), desde los primeros días que no le preocupo hasta la horrorosa canción que había cantado el pelivioleta. El otro escuchaba atentamente, y leía entre líneas los sentimientos del poseedor; como había cambiado su percepción del Íncubo, como se sentía por no tenerlo cerca y como estaba desesperado por tenerlo de regreso, aunque eso no lo admitiría ni aunque alguien lo amenazara con una espada hecha para destruir entes oscuros.

Al acabar, ya era entrada la noche, muy entrada la noche, porque ya no había ni un cliente en el lugar, básicamente estaban los dos solos.

-Bien, creo que ya lo capto, aquí hay dos problemas separados- le dijo Erick pero para sus adentros pensó- "Aja, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra" pero solo uno de ellos puedo decírtelo, si te digo el otro no me vas a creer.

-¿Y el problemas número 1 es…?- cuestiono Nigthmare un poco cabreado, tanta platica para nada.

-Que Gilbert está enamorado- contesto Erick con toda la simpleza del mundo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- chillo el pelinegro.- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? Porque yo creo que no. Yo estoy hablando del Gilbert que arrisca la nariz de solo oír la palabra amor, ya sabes, el Sr. "El amor no existe".

-Yo también hablo de ese Gilbert, pero no me encuentro otra explicación para lo que me dices- aseguró el peli azul- Y por lo visto le ha pegado fuerte, si se ha olvidado de acosarte- soltó una risita- Sobre tú problema, bueno, con eso solo te puedo dar unas cuantas pistas. Creo que una canción ayudaría.

-¿¡Qué?! Espera, ¡yo no canto!- exclamó Nigthmare enfurecido.

-Pues lo harás, o no te ayudo. Anda que será divertido, y no hay nadie para oírte- lo alentó Erick- Mira, comienzo yo, solo piensa un poquito en lo que te ha estado aquejando estos días.

Y sin esperar respuesta, el barman comenzó a entonar:

_**Hay algo en él**_

_**Que no es igual**_

_**Pues era un bruto, desbarbado y un patán**_

_**Y ahora es un Sol,**_

_**No sabes porqué**_

_**No descubriste todo lo bueno que hay en él**_

Terminando la estrofa le hizo una seña al otro para que cantara algo él. Nigthmare tuvo que estrujarse los sesos para poder rimar algo, basándose en un momento de hace dos días, que le pareció muy extraño porque no encajaba con la actitud de Gilbert.

_Me mira a mí_

_No hay nadie más_

_Y me ha rozado la mano sin bromear_

_No puede ser_

_Mira hacía mí_

_Y juraría que lo he visto sonreír_

Erick sonrió, dándole a entender que está bien.

_**Es una magia extraña**_

_**Que jamás pensaste**_

_**Que iba a ocurrir**_

_No es lo que yo soñaba_

_Pero hay algo nuevo que empiezo a descubrir_

A pesar de lo ridículo que se sentía cantando, algo empezaba a formarse en su cabeza pero le asustaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Erick le sonrió conocedor.

_¿Qué pasa aquí?_

_**Los dos por fin**_

_**Un par feliz**_

_Que no, que no_

_**Van a comenzar la **_

_**Primavera por aquí**_

_No diría yo…_

_**Has de aguardar,**_

_**Y has de insistir**_

_**O el fracaso esperado**_

_**Va ocurrir**_

_**Claro, porque el milagro que espero va ocurrir**_

_¿Cuál?_

_**Porque el milagro que espero va ocurrir**_

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Nigthmare, aunque sonaba más como que estaba exigiendo.

-No te puedo decir- contesto el peli azul antes de desvanecerse en una voluta de humo azul eléctrico.

Y ahí estaba él, menos confundido pero mucho más preocupado, porque la única idea que había sacado era tan retorcida y rebuscada que atentaba contra la naturaleza de las cosas.

-No puede ser, y no lo es- dijo firmemente- "No hay manera en que yo… pueda sentir nada por él ¿o sí?"- pero eso no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuue: ¡Y hasta aquí llega! ¡Espero que les haya gustado a todas y tod-!

Gilbert: *rodando por el suelo y abrazándose el estómago* ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO ES LO MÁS- JAJAJAJA- GRACIOSO QUE- JAJAJAJAJA!

Yuue: Veo que alguien le hizo gracias, yo creí que odiabas este fic.

Gilbert: *componiéndose del ataque de risa* Lo odio, pero es lindo ver a Nigthmare siendo humillado igual que yo.

Yuue: Disfrútalo mientras puedas, puede que pronto Nigthmare te _meta bien adentro_ una lección para que aprendas a no reírte de él *sonrisa*.

Gilbert: ¿Qué?

Yuue: Nada, nada. Espero que hayamos cumplido tus deseos Marta-san (y si te hace tanta gracias que te llamemos así dinos otra manera de llamarte) ¡Nos vemos la próxima, lectoras!

Gilbert: En serio ¿Qué dijo?

Nota: el * fue por el Correcaminos, ya saben, es pájaro del desierto que siempre se escapaba del coyote. Si no lo conocen puedo decir que no tuvieron infancia *mic, mic*


	3. Aunque sea esta noche

Lidya: ¡Hola queridos amigos y amigas de Fanfiction! Bienvenidos a la última entrega de este nuestro loco fic.

Yuue: Agradecemos a todos los que han estado leyendo esto, y también a quien lo lea después.

Lidya: Pero sobretodo agradecemos a Marta-san, por prestarnos a su querido Nigthmare.

Yuue: Ahora vayamos a las notas.

**Advertencias de este capítulo: **Un intento de lemmon. No nos hacemos responsables por posibles daños psicológicos. Un final algo meloso, si eres diabético o no soportas las cosas cursis puedes ir yéndote.

**Canciones **(sí, porque hasta el final va haber canciones): Monster de Lady Gaga, male versión (youtube watch?v=SnrUsCSkrDI) la letra ligeramente alterada por nosotros.

Ambos: Antes de empezar solo queremos decir algo… ¡Marta-san esto es tuyo! ¡Llévatelo, quédatelo! ¡Pero no nos demandes! *salen corriendo*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capítulo 3: Aunque sea solo una noche**

Gilbert se dio vuelta en su cama por quincuagésima vez en lo que llevaba de la noche y la madrugada. Intento gruñir pero lo que más le salió fue un gemido de desesperación. Ya iban 3 noches seguidas que no lograba dormir.

-Déjenme en paz- casi rogo ocultando su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Lo que lo molestaba era la horrorosa combinación de su hambre junto con sus sentimientos. Ambos gritándole lo que querían dentro de su mente, provocándole un dolor de cabeza monumental e insomnio forzado.

Sentimientos clamaban: _¡Quiero a Nigthmare conmigo!_

Hambre exigía: _¡Sexo AHORA!_

Y eso no era lo peor. Lo pero era que discutían entre ellos.

Mientras Hambre decía: _Acuéstate con el primero que encuentres._

Sentimientos rebatían: _¡Ni hablar! ¡Si no es con Nigthmare, nada!_

Oh, y sí que hablaba en serio. Todavía recordaba el espantoso momento en que había decidido que ya era hora de volver al ruedo después de reconocer sus sentimientos. Fue un desastre. El guapo creepy al que había elegido terminó dándole nauseas cuando ya estaban en la cama; termino pidiéndole a Vicius que tomara control de su cuerpo y el terminara el asunto.

Por primera vez en sus trece años de íncubo, no había disfrutado del sexo. Es más, después de aquello se sentía _sucio_, como una puta.

Luego, el Hambre había decidido dar una solución que dejara a todos contentos: _Muérdelo_. Sí, esa era una opción viable. El "veneno del amor", como comúnmente era llamado, de los íncubos, era un afrodisiaco tan potente que una sola gota tendría a cualquiera más que dispuesto a intimar en la alcoba… en cualquier superficie plana, de hecho.

-Pero hay un detallito que se les olvido- esta vez sí gruño el pelivioleta- que el veneno hace que la víctima alucine, es decir, Nigthmare no me vera a mí, sino a cual más chica guapa que quiera.

El pensamiento de Nigthmare diciendo el nombre de alguien más cuando estuvieran juntos era suficiente para callar tanto a Sentimientos como a Hambre.

Gilbert se dio por vencido y decidió que era hora de levantarse.

.-.-.-.-.

Por su lado, Nigthmare también estaba teniendo un momento de reflexión. "La sensación" (como acabo llamando a aquello que empezó desde que su acosador personal había empezado a ignorarlo), no lo dejaba en paz.

Estaba inquieta desde que Erick le había dicho que Gilbert estaba deprimido y que, al parecer, había dejado de comer; lo que siendo un íncubo, equivalía a que no había tenido sexo, un suicidio potencial.

"La sensación" gruñía, con ganas de destrozar al supuesto "amado" del pelivioleta, porque sabía que era su culpa. No había otra explicación.

Muy a su pesar, Nigthmare concordaba con aquello.

Decidido a no pasar demasiado tiempo solo con "La sensación", pues eso daba pauta a pensamientos que prefería ignorar, se levantó para tomar un baño relajante antes de desayunar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gil miro la sala y el comedor, ambos vacíos, y dedujo que estaba solo en la casa. Aliviado de no tener que fingir una sonrisa, se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la sala.

Esta estaba bien acondicionada. Una pantalla de plasma, un buen estéreo con dos enormes bocinas, reproductor de DVD y un par de consolas de videojuegos; sí, él y su Master vivían bien, monetariamente hablando.

-"También vivía bien sentimentalmente hasta el jodido día en que me enamore"-se quejó mentalmente haciendo una mueca.

-_**Deja de pensar en eso, solo te pondrás peor**_\- lo regaño Vicius

-No tengo mucho más que hacer- respondió.

-_**Podrías distraerte en algo… hace mucho que no cantas**_\- sugirió el ente mirandohacia el estéreo.

-Podría intentarlo- acepto acercándose al aparato en cuestión y buscando algo entre su selección de música (después de todo aquella era su casa).

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar por las bocinas no pudo menos que sonreír un poco triste y divertido, pero decidió que era una buena canción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nigthmare termino su desayuno, por una vez sin el escándalo de todos los demás creepys; seguramente habían ido a cazar, bueno, a aprovechar la casa sola. Antes que nada, se le antojaba un bien merecido cigarrillo y bien podría fumárselo viendo la tele.

Así que, aunando el pensamiento con la acción, se dirigió al ya mencionado lugar de la casa. Cuando estaba cerca de este, pudo oír música y una voz conocida que no había escuchado en hacía ya varios días.

… _el co-co-comió mi corazón_

_El comió mi corazón_

_El co-co-comió mi corazón_

Sí, sin duda era Gilbert. No le sorprendía que cantara, ya lo había oído un par de veces en el Endless Infernum (y si debía ser sincero, no cantaba nada mal); lo que lo asombraba era que el íncubo de buenas a primeras hubiera roto su aislamiento voluntario.

Sin dar su presencia a conocer, se quedó escuchando.

_Míralo_

_Mírame_

_Ese chico es malo_

_Y honestamente_

_Es un lobo, disfrazado_

_Pero no puedo dejar de mirar esos ojos malvados_

-"Extraña elección de canción"- pensó Nigthmare, reconociendo la naturaleza romántica del tema.

Empezó a preguntarse si aquello le daría una pista de quien era el amado del pelivioleta.

-"Un creepy, sin duda"- se dijo.

_Le pregunte a una amiga si lo conocía_

_Ella murmuró algo_

_Mientras nos agachábamos en el suelo_

_Pudimos tener sexo, no estoy realmente seguro_

_No es que quiera apostar_

_Pero algo me dice que debería cuidarme de él_

¿Alguien que se le había negado a Gilbert? ¿O alguien del cual el demonio dudaba que lo quisiera? Eso era nuevo. Más que a sí mismo, nunca había visto que alguien se resistiera a los "encantos" de Gilbert, mucho menos que este no se sintiera capaz… pero había algo más extraño, ¿Cuándo rayos había empezado a llamarlo en su mente por su nombre y no como "acosador"?

_Ese chico es un monstruo_

_Mo-Mo-Mo-Monstruo_

_Ese chico es un monstruo_

_Mo-Mo-Mo-Monstruo_

_Ese chico es un monstruo_

_Mo-Mo-Mo-Monstruo_

_Ese chico es un monstruo_

Nigthmare concordaba con esos versos. El tipo en cuestión debía ser un hijo de puta si tenía tan deprimido y confuso a Gilbert, y a si mismo de paso.

_Él comió mi corazón_

_(Amo a ese chico)_

_Él comió mi corazón_

_(Quiero hablar con él, es caliente como el infierno)_

_Él comió mi corazón_

_(Amo a ese chico)_

_Él comió mi corazón_

_(Quiero hablar con él, es caliente como el infierno)_

Bien, esa estrofa había despertado a "La sensación" y de mal humor. Si el tipo era tan cruel ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que lo amaba? ¡¿Era masoquista o qué?!

_Él lame sus labios_

_Y dice:_

"_Chica, te ves suficientemente buena para comer"_

_Es una pena para mí_

_Que los chicos no estén en su lista_

¡¿Alguien hetero?! Ahora si no sabía qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Gilbert. ¿A quién rayos se le ocurre enamorarse de alguien que no está interesado en tu género?

Muy prudentemente, "La sensación" señalo que uno no elige de quien se enamora.

¡Daba igual! ¿Desde cuándo al íncubo le importaba si era gay o no él tipo si lograba llevárselo a la cama?

Una vez más, su "queridísima amiga" intervino diciendo que si hiciera eso, no sería amor.

_Mientras bailo_

_Pienso "Quiero que me lleva a casa"_

_¡Uh, oh!_

_Y un monstruo en mi cama_

_Darnos un beso francés, con pasión_

_Arrancarnos la ropa inmediatamente_

_Pues se ha comido mi corazón, y también mi cerebro_

_Ohhh, ohhh_

_(Amo a ese chico)_

_(Quiero hablar con él, es caliente como el infierno)_

Mientras Gilbert volvía a cantar el coro, Nigthmare libraba una batalla interna. "La sensación" gritaba en su oído, negándose a aceptar el dejar que Gilbert se fuera así como así con alguien que ni siquiera lo apreciaba, ordenándole que hiciera algo o sufriría las consecuencias.

"¿Y a mí que me importa?" estuvo a punto de contestar venenosamente, pero la voz del pelivioleta lo interrumpió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dejó caer de regreso al sillón. El cantar lo había calmado, cierto, pero aun así le llegaba amortiguado el dolor; tenía ganas de llorar.

¡Ja! ¿Hacía cuanto que no experimentaba esa necesidad? ¿10? ¿13 años? Después de que Imre destruyera su vida se había quedado sin lágrimas, o eso pensaba, pues estaba a un paso de volver a llorar como un crío.

-¿Cómo puedo amar a alguien que me causa tanto dolor?- se preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Nigthmare escuchó aquello algo estalló dentro de él. No sabía si era "La sensación", no sabía si era él, y no le importaba; de lo único que era consiente era de la furia posesiva que lo invadía.

Dejando su refugió entro en la sala, donde se encontraba el pelivioleta.

-Con que a esto te has visto rebajado ¿eh?- dijo provocando que el íncubo se pusiera en pie de un salto, volteándolo a ver con los ojos como platos.

-¿Ni-Nigthmare? ¿Q-Que estás…?- tartamudeo Gilbert, siendo detenido cuando el pelinegro se acercó y lo tomo del mentón con una mano.

-Creí que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido que no permito que se metan con mi propiedad- le dijo el poseedor con una mirada que lo asusto un poco.

-L-Lo sé- se las arregló para decir. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? No recordaba que hubiera hecho nada que ofendiera a la sombra, de hecho, lo había estado evitando.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué carajos permites que te traten así?

Gilbert no tuvo ni tiempo de procesar todas las implicaciones de aquella pregunta antes de que Nigthmare juntara sus labios agresivamente, y sus neuronas decidieran irse de paseo. Era un beso demandante y dominante.

Sin su cerebro, Gilbert hizo lo que sus instintos y sentimientos dictaban: se sometió. Por una vez fue sumiso, enredando sus brazos en el cuello contrario, dejando que el otro tomara control del beso y que hiciera con él lo que quisiera; ni siquiera se preguntó cómo es que habían llegado a aquello, se limitó a disfrutar del momento, ya que estaba casi seguro que sería el único.

Por su parte, Nigthmare hizo lo propio, y decidió dejarse llevar. Lo cierto es que sentir la sumisión del pelivioleta le acariciaba el ego y lo hacía querer más; con este pensamiento, coló su lengua en la boca de su-pronto-a-ser-amante, saboreando el inusual sabor a frambuesas de la boca contraria.

Cuando el aire se hizo muy necesario (maldita fuera la necesidad de respirar) ambos se separaron mas no se soltaron, en lugar de eso, se observaron unos momentos, intentando calmar sus respiraciones.

Gilbert tenía miedo de que aquello hubiera sido un capricho de un momento o una broma de muy pésimo gusto por parta del poseedor. Sin embargo, lazando sus temores por la borda, tentativamente, casi pidiendo permiso, volvió a besar al pelinegro. Este acepto con gusto, dando paso a un beso dulce y largo, muy diferente al primero, pero que poco a poco tomaba fuerza.

El mayor agarro de la cintura al pelivioleta, atrayéndole aún más hacia él, para luego acariciarle el trasero con pasión, logrando que el otro dejara escapar un gemido. Cuando sintió que la sombra lo cargaba, con las manos aun en su parte trasera, Gilbert, por instinto, enredo sus piernas en las caderas del mayor.

Aquello complació sobremanera a Nigthmare, pues parecía que el íncubo lo comprendía a la perfección; con ese pensamiento en mente, hizo su camino hacia las alcobas, disfrutando de los besos y lametones varios que le daba el menor.

Era intoxicante. La piel de Nigthmare era intoxicante; tenía un sabor y olor fuerte, que no sabía definir del todo, pero que le encantaba. Con cuidado (o todo el que le permitía la neblina de lujuria en su cabeza) de no raspar sus colmillos contra el cuello del poseedor, se dedicó a recorrerlo entero. Tan concentrado estaba que por poco grita cuando el ojiazul lo dejo caer en la cama.

-Por mucho que me guste lo que estabas haciendo, tengo un problema más urgente que atender- le dijo Nigthmare señalando el bulto en sus pantalones.

-Noto que alguien está ansioso-comento Gilbert con una risita, pero no había nada de burla en su voz- supongo que hay que ir a prisa- dicho esto trono los dedos desapareciendo toda su ropa a excepción de sus boxers (bendita fuera la ropa hecha con magia).

Por un momento, Nigthmare solo miro, abstraído en tanta piel expuesta, mas poco a poco una sonrisa lasciva se fue abriendo paso en sus labios mientras comenzaba a desvestirse el también. Al momento de quitarse la camisa, unas manos traviesas comenzaron a delinear su bien formado torso.

-Parece que alguien tiene una buena tableta de chocolate-le dijo el pelivioleta sin dejar de acariciarlo- _Mon chéri_, ¿te he dicho cuanto me encanta el chocolate?- cuestiono con una sonrisita antes de volver a hacer uso de su lengua por toda la piel a su merced.

A Nigthmare lo recorrió un escalofrío placentero, no sabía muy bien si era por el halago o por el hecho de que Gilbert lo volviera a llamar Mon chéri.

-Permíteme- dijo el íncubo dirigiendo sus manos a los botones del pantalón de su amado.

El poseedor estuvo a punto de protestar cuando, en un movimiento inesperado, Gilbert invirtió las posiciones, quedando encima de él y despojándolo de su pantalón; eso, hasta que sintió una lengua lamer su miembro sobre la tela de los boxers.

-Ahora quien esta… ansioso- intento decir con sorna, pero el gemido que tuvo que contener hizo que su voz solo se oyera ahogada.

-Si supieras lo que he tenido que aguantarme, no me dirías ansioso,_ Mon chéri_\- respondió el pelivioleta con una sonrisa conocedora.

Nigthmare no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, pues casi enseguida Gilbert le quito la última prenda que le quedaba y lo engullo entero. Lo lamía con unas ganas que el pelinegro ya no dudaba de sus palabras, esa hambre solo era equiparable con un muerto de sed que de repente se encuentra un maniantal. Disfruto de aquello unos minutos, reprimiendo la mayor parte de sus gemidos transformándolos en jadeos, hasta que una conocida sensación se instaló en su vientre, avisándole que ya estaba en las últimas.

Jaló el cabello del íncubo un par de veces hasta que lo soltó, mirándolo interrogante. Sin decir palabra, volvió a invertir sus posiciones y quito la última barrera que le impedía tomar al pelivioleta.

-Basta de juegos preliminares, vamos al acto principal-le susurro el pelinegro al menor de manera seductora antes de penetrarlo de una sola estocada.

-_¡Ó, shì de, wǒ de ài*!_\- grito Gilbert en un mezcla de dolor y mucho, mucho placer.

-¿Qué… fue eso?- pregunto Nigthmare jadeante; maldita sea, el íncubo sí que era estrecho- Creí que lo t-tuyo era el francés.

El menor necesito unos segundos para recordar cómo se hablaba.

-Realmente de francés sé muy poco, pero tenía una tía que vivió un tiempo en China, ella me enseño, es casi una segunda lengua, aunque no la use mucho- contesto Gilbert con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no importa, pronto no vas a recordar ni cómo te llamas- aseguró el poseedor comenzado las embestidas.

Tuvo razón, parcialmente. Durante el siguiente par de horas, solo se oyeron gemidos y jadeos mezclados, y de vez en cuando pequeñas exclamaciones de _"Gèng duō qǐng gèng"*_ o _"Nàme hǎo"*_ por parte del íncubo. Por su lado, el mayor era más silencioso, demasiado concentrado en metérselo tan adentro como para que le saliera por la boca. El calor subía más y más, tanto en sus cuerpos como en la habitación, conforme el poseedor subía la velocidad de sus embestidas, parecía el infierno, aunque ellos más bien se sentían en el cielo; disfrutando enormemente de las nuevas sensaciones. Cuando ambos terminaron, estaban bastante exhaustos y más que satisfechos.

-Algo me dice que mañana vas a estar afónico, no debiste gritar tanto-le dijo Nigthmare recostándose en su cama, que sueño tenía.

-No es que pudiera evitarlo; lo haces de escándalo- fue la contestación del menor para después soltar un bostezo.

El pelinegro se descolo un poco con aquel comentario tan sincero; más aún cuando el íncubo, cual gato, se acurruco a su lado, con una sonrisa sincera pegada en su cara.

-_Xièxiè nǐ wǒ de ài, zhèngmíng wǒ cuòle. Nǐ shīqùle wǒ de xiǎngfǎ.*_-murmuró Gilbert, ya medio dormido.

-Ey, ey, que yo no entiendo chino ¿Qué acabas de decir?- lo regaño la sombra, pero sin impedir que el pelivioleta se acomodara a su lado.

-Nada-bostezo-que quieras saber, créeme- respondió con voz calmada- anda se bueno, _wǒ de ài_, y déjame dormir contigo, aunque sea esta noche.

Nigthmare decidió que bien podía hacer eso, de cualquier manera, Gilbert ya estaba dormido y no parecía que fuera a ir a ningún lado. Él también se acomodó, abrazando ligeramente al menor, y dejando que el sueño se lo llevara.

_**FIN**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuue: Bien, se los advertimos: el final era meloso

Lidya: Y es nuestro primer lemmon, así que no aceptamos reclamaciones.

Yuue: Espero, Marta-san, que nos perdones algún día. Sabemos que no es la mejor historia del mundo, pero hicimos lo que pudimos.

Lidya: Y si te preguntas porque hicimos que Gilbert supiera hablar chino, bueno, queríamos un idioma que Nigthmare no supiera.

Yuue: Y ya que sabe Alemán e Italiano, que eran nuestras primeras opciones, y el japonés está muy gastado, decidimos por el chino.

Lidya: Lo que me recuerda, aquí van las traducciones:

*_ Ó, shì de, wǒ de ài: Oh sí, mi amor_

*_ Gèng duō qǐng gèng: Más por favor más_

_* Nàme hǎo: Tan bueno_

_* Xièxiè nǐ wǒ de ài, zhèngmíng wǒ cuòle. Nǐ shīqùle wǒ de xiǎngfǎ: Gracias mi amor, por demostrarme que estaba equivocado. Eres aquello que creí perdido._

Como podrán ver, Gilbert no solo es muy vocal, sino también bastante romántico.

Yuue: Mi niño querría que les dijera que esto no es verdad pero me temo que en esta historia sacamos a relucir su verdadero yo; a pesar de como pueda comportarse, lo cierto es que le gusta el romance y puede llegar a ser un poco tierno, busca el amor, como casi todas las personas en este mundo. Si hubo Ooc en esta historia fue para Nigthmare.

Lidya: y… creo que eso es todo ¡Nos vemos!

Yuue: ¡Esperamos les haya gustado! ¡No han visto lo último de nosotros! X3

Lidya: Si es que la ola de calor que hay por acá no nos mata ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

Ambos: ¡Yuue y Lidya fuera!


End file.
